Sometimes
by LunabugX4
Summary: Gajeel thinks about the time when him and Levy finally showed each other their feelings that they had been bottling up for so long.


Gajeel woke up and noticed the moonlight shining through the bedroom window. He laid there quietly trying not to move as a sleeping blunette was sleeping soundly next to him snoring softly. Gajeel silently giggled to himself, "And she says she doesn't snore' Gajeel thought. He smiled to himself and thought back to how they awkwardly showed other about their feelings.

* * *

"Gajeel! Stop! I need a break!" Levy yelled. She was covered in sweat and panting lightly. She was on her knees 15 feet away from Gajeel in a vacant field just outside of Magnolia. They had been training for hours and the sun was high in the sky and beating down on them. Panther Lily came over to her holding a canteen of water, "Levy are you alright?" He asked. "Yes, just tired and need water, it's so hot outside" Levy stated as she took the canteen from Lily.

Gajeel came over to her with a smirk on his face, "Damnit Shrimp, we are so close to getting you to master that! You could have muscled through it, a few more times and you would have had it." He stated looking down at her. Levy glared at him, "Yeah easy for you to say! Stupid Gajeel, you train all the time for hours on end, this is the most taxing training I have done. I know I have advanced and I have been able to almost master it, but my body hurts! My hands are sore, this sun is killing me right now. We've been training since before the sun came up and it's almost 1 o'clock!" Levy snipped at him.

If looks could kill Gajeel would be six feet under right now…. pushing up daisies. Gajeel sighed and sat down next to Levy. "You know Levy,' – this peaked her attention as it was very rare that he ever called her by her actual name – "I know you aren't defenseless, I know you know how to handle yourself on the battlefield. I know that you are good with defense…. I'm making you better with offense. I'm holding my promise to make you big. I want you to be able to defend yourself and fight like the warrior I know you are. So, drink your water and let's get this show on the road. I'm hot too, but I don't want to listen to you whining." Gajeel told her, he refused to make eye contact with her, because he knew that she was probably blushing, and her eyes were the size of saucers.

Sometimes during their training, he made her push herself to the brink of everything she had, because he may not always be around to protect her. Sometimes he smirked when she would throw something new at him, sometimes he let her get the best of him, because deep down inside he just enjoyed seeing her excel and become a beautiful warrior that she truly was. She didn't see it and sometimes he would have to give her a pep talk, he would have to get under her skin a little bit to get her going again. If there was one thing he knew, she lacked confidence sometimes, especially in a fighting aspect.

Gajeel pushed himself up to stand and looked at Levy, "Let's go shorty." As he turned his back and walked away back to his designated spot in the field.

Levy glared at him and sighed. Why did she have to feel to small and useless? He wanted to make her big. She knew how to defend herself, she could fight, but nothing like what Gajeel had taught her. She wanted to be able to hold her own in a battle fighting next to him. It was something that she personally wanted to be able to do, instead of having to hide behind him while he did the fighting.

Sometimes she worried too much about the Iron Dragon Slayer, sometimes she wondered what would have happened if he never joined Fairy Tail. Sometimes she wondered if their paths would have ever crossed paths after the night, he injured her and her team-mates. But she forgave him, then when he volunteered to be her partner during the S-Class trials. They became friends, they have learned about each other and Levy has realized that she has completely fallen for him.

Levy turned around when she got to her spot in the field and stood there looking at Gajeel, who at this point was grinning. "READY?" He yelled. Levy didn't even respond she took off running towards him, he ran towards her at the same time, they met in the middle, "SOLID SCRIPT: DEFENSE" She yelled, she put up her forearm just as Gajeel punched at her, his punch didn't connect with her it connected with something hard in the air about half a foot in front of her. 'SOLID SCRIPT: IRON SWORD' Levy mentally yelled, a sword appeared in his right arm and she swung at Gajeel who side stepped, she went after him again, Gajeel was meeting her sword for sword at this time.

Levy was getting pissed. She wanted this to end, she blocked a swing from him and advanced again, she was able to duck out of his reach, in doing so she swung on him and nailed him on the right knee. Gajeel's knee buckled, she swung again hitting him in the chest this time. Advancing on him again she kicked his left knee out from under him and he was laying on his back. Levy placed the sword at his throat and glared at him.

Gajeel smiled in a swift movement he swiped her legs out from under her and she was laying on her back and he was over the top of her. Her movements had improved, apparently pissing her off was the key. They were face to face with him on top of her, he kept his body weight off of her, her hair was damp with sweat, she had dirt on her face, damn she's gorgeous, he mentally thought. He didn't realize what he was doing until he left her soft lips on his. There was a slight gasp when their lips met. But Levy returned the kiss. He melted right then and there. She was his warrior.

Levy gasped when their lips met. She had a million thoughts racing through her head before their lips met and now there was only one single thought…WOW, this was it. She would never want to leave this man alone, she felt like she could conquer the world by his side.

Gajeel pulled away and stood up getting ready to walk away. "You know you didn't have to stop." Levy said. Gajeel froze in place and turned around. Levy was wiping the dirt off of her pants and stood there looking at him with her almond colored eyes. "I think we are done training for the day." Gajeel said and he went to walk away, Levy sprinted to block him. "Didn't you hear me? Or are you going deaf too?" She placed her hands on her hips, "You didn't have to stop." She stated again. Gajeel finally registering what she was saying closed the gap in between them, placed a hand on the side of Levy's face and kissed her again. The world stopped for both at this instant. Sometimes…. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Sometimes you don't need words at all.

* * *

Gajeel smiled to himself and turned his head to see Levy still softly asleep next to him. Her left arm over the top of his waist. He very gently and delicately took her hand being sure not to wake the bluenette and placed a small delicate iron ring with a diamond in the middle of it on her ring finger. He found his warrior, she made him a better man, they could conquer anything that was thrown at them as long as they were together.


End file.
